Treasure Planet: A New Journey
by AngelShauna
Summary: An alternate ending and sequel to Disney's Treasure Planet. Jim is a well-known pirate captain who comes across a girl that will send him on yet another amazing adventure in search of a grand treasure, and a deeper relationship with her.


Treasure Planet: A New Journey

This is a fanfic of treasure planet, although it's more like adding an alternate ending and a sequel. And, because Disney was stupid enough not to give Jim a love interest (grr...) this story includes a girl! Yay! :D

Prologue:

"So child, you say you want to know what really happened when the brave young adventurer, Jim Hawkins himself, took off to find the legendary Treasure Planet?" An elderly man asked. He was talking to a little girl with wide eyes full of curiosity. She nodded eagerly at him and he chuckled.

"Well, a'right. You might've heard that ol' Jim ended up as one o' them navy officials. That's nothin' but a shallow rumor put out by the gover'ment, to encourage youngin's like you not to follow in 'is footsteps. The really story goes a lil somethin' like this…"

He went on to tell her the story of how Jim Hawkins was a troublesome boy, who ever since childhood, loved stories of adventure and danger. One such was the story of Treasure Planet: a place where the famous pirate Captain Flint kept all his treasure. When Jim was 15 he found and unlocked the map to the treasure, and set sail with a crew to find it. Unfortunately, there was trouble when it was discovered that the crew was actually full of traitorous pirates who overthrew the captain and with Jim's forced help, found the loot; mountains of gold and jewels beyond all imagining. However, Jim survived and saved John Silver, who had been the captain of the pirates that befriended Jim while posing as a cook. Then the old man paused and smiled at the little girl.

"Well, what happens next? Tell me, tell me!" She cried out to him and he hushed her.

"Hush! We wouldn't want any wanderin' ears of them navy robo-cops to hear us!" He whispered to her, glancing around suspiciously. The two were sitting in a port city and it was possible for them to be caught. The little girl closed her mouth and nodded, still anxiously awaiting the rest.

"Well, Cap'n Silver and Jim decided they loved sailing together so much that they would continue to do so… but this time, as pirates. Searching the world over for treasure and adventure!" the old man said excitedly, but in a hushed voice. "After Jim went home to give his mother a final farewell and some money t' repair her inn, they found themselves a new crew and a mighty fine ship. They named it the silver lining in honor of the cap'n. Jim was 'is first mate, up until one tragic day. Poor old Silver got in a fight with an evil pirate and, well…" the man drew his finger across his neck and the girl gasped. The old man sighed. "Yep, 'twas an awful event. But then, after 'bout… two years of bein' the new captain, Jim came across a very special young lady…."

Chapter 1

Soaring through the etherium, the Silver Lining was hot on the trail of a navy ship carrying wealthy nobles and merchants, and their money. Pirates ran back and forth across the deck of their fine ship, taking commands from one man in a black tri-cornered hat, Captain Jim Hawkins.

"Steer to starboard! Haul those canons, move, move, move!" he shouted over the ruckus.

He clambered down a flight of steps to assist his men. It wasn't long before the pirate ship had caught up to the navy vessel. This job wouldn't be too difficult, as the enemy would see that Jim had more guns, a bigger crew and a better ship. Jim got out a telescope and looked across to the navy soldiers hurrying to get nobles to safety and grinned. But he was surprised when he caught sight of someone… a noble girl, refusing to head to safety. She argued with a soldier, stamped on his foot and ran to the bow of the ship to gaze in wonder at the pirate vessel. "What is she…?" Jim muttered to himself confused at her actions.

"Captain!" a pirate called, pulling Jim out of his thoughts. It was Jim's first mate, Rowan. He was a scruffy looking young fellow, with a blue bandana in his spikey red hair.

"What is it?" Jim replied while putting away the telescope.

"We're all set. They don't seem like they're gonna fight back. They might ambush us on board though, so let's be prepared."

"Good thinking. Alright, let's go negotiate. Set out the plank." Jim said, fixing his hat and adjusting his long black pirate coat. A wooden plank ejected from the side of the ship and attached itself to the railing of the navy ship. Jim, Rowan, and a few others walked across the plank. Some of the crew flew across the gap between the ships via long ropes. Of course, some stayed on the ship, watching the scene from there in case the navy wouldn't cooperate. Jim walked up to the enemy captain, smiling.

"Hello there gentlemen!" he said cheerfully, extending his hand out to the tall, broad shouldered captain. He did nothing but glare at Jim. Jim sighed and took back his hand. "Well alright then. Let me cut to the chase. Hand over any cash you've got on hand without a fuss, and things will go nice and smoothly." He chuckled, and then looked into the fierce eyes of the captain. "OR, we could do things the hard way. Fight back and we'll take your supplies and whatever else we want."

"Jim Hawkins. I've heard about you. I'll let you know, this ship is carrying some very important people who are on a tight schedule. My crew consists of well-trained soldiers who are prepared to take down vermin like you. We won't be giving up anything, we don't take orders from pirates." He put an emphasis on pirates, making Jim glare slightly.

Jim sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Y'know, I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this the hard way." He said to the captain as he began taking a few steps back. He turned to face his crew. "You heard him men! Battle stations!" he shouted, reaching under his coat to pull out a cutlass. His crew shouted back in agreement, and began taking up fights with navy soldiers.

Jim himself turned around and began fighting the huge captain. He was very strong, but his large build made him slower than Jim, who took this advantage to duck and dodge his attacks, while still clashing blades and taking the offensive side every once in a while. A slash to his arm made Jim cry out in pain for a moment. He was panting, growing tired of the numerous heavy attacks from the large man.

Little did Jim know, this fight was being watched, by the girl who had refused to go below deck earlier. She was hiding behind a pile of crates, watching through the cracks as this pirate fought with the captain. She was excited and enthralled with the scene, but hoped that no one would get killed. Why couldn't the nobles just give up some money? It's not like they didn't have much more at home. The girl's opinions were often like this, disagreeing with society. She wished she could do something to stop these pirates from taking all their supplies and leaving them stranded in space.

The clash of swords continued, and Jim was beginning to wonder if he could make it out of this fight victorious. However, he got the upper hand on his opponent when he faked an attack to the left then dropped to the floor to kick him right off his feet. Jim stood up and swung his sword over his shoulder.

"Bigger they are, harder they fall." Jim said, chuckling.

"Damn vagrant!" the captain swore through clenched teeth.

"Hey, the name is Jim Hawkins." He lowered his sword to the captain's throat. "Sorry, but you've lost. Now tell your men to stop fighting."

The captain thought for a moment what he should do. Fearing for his life, he made up his mind and shouted to his crew, "Drop your weapons, men! That's an order!"

Jim smiled and watched as the soldiers followed the order in defeat. A few of the pirates laughed, some let out a cheer. "Alright! This is how this is gonna work! I want you to bring up all the gold on this ship, and half of all the supplies, be it food, coal, or plasma for the cannons! Any objections will lead to a bullet in your heart, understood?"

None of the soldiers spoke. Jim took his sword from the captain's neck. "Get to work, all of you!"

"Aye Aye!" the pirates shouted back. They were about to head downstairs, when suddenly a shout was heard.

"Wait! Please listen to what I have to say, please!" a female voice shouted, and everyone turned to the girl who had emerged from her hiding place behind the boxes. Jim recognized her from before. He slowly walked towards her and examined her more closely. She was wearing an elegant light blue dress that looked very expensive, and looked about his age, maybe 16 or 17. Her dark blue eyes sparkled, and her long hair was strawberry blonde, with a white bow in the back and cute bangs. Jim thought she was really… pretty.

"…Fine, miss, what is it?" he asked, curious about what she was up to.

She gulped slightly, knowing that she was taking a big risk. "Well… without our supplies, we won't make it to our destination, Ceres. We'll all grow hungry and possibly die, and if you take our weapons we can't defend ourselves against other pirates that would just kill us without hesitation. I thank you for sparing our lives, so take all the money you want, but please don't take our supplies." She felt nervous talking to a pirate captain, but looked him in the eye to show her words were true.

Jim thought it over for a minute. "Ceres… that's pretty far away. And with the speed of this big thing it would take you all a while to get there. But we are pirates. We have a reputation to uphold, you know." He said with consideration in his voice. He began to pace around her, and she watched him.

"Well… what if… you could take me?" she asked curiously.

"Wait, my lady, do not say such things!" the captain cried out.

A spark of curiosity went off in Jim. "You? Why would we take you?"

"My name is Shauna Emair; my father is a very wealthy general in the navy. If you took me and demanded ransom, I'm sure my family would pay any amount to get me home. And think of how that would boost your reputation."

Jim rubbed his chin in thought. The captain closed his eyes and shook his head shamefully. Jim looked at her again, at her pleading eyes, and smiled. "I like your thinking, Shauna. Seems we've made a deal." He sheathed his sword, and put his hand out for her to shake on it.

She hesitated at first, then looked at him, and back at his hand. Finally she reached out and they shook hands, and he caught a slight smile on her lips.

Jim turned back to his crew. "Change of plans, guys, don't take any supplies! Only take their loot. We leave in an hour!" he called to them. Some of the men looked a bit disappointed, but followed orders anyway. The pirate captain watched them and saw his first mate. "Rowan, keep an eye on 'em for me." He then turned back to Shauna, smiled, and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around the ship."

He led her across the plank, making sure she was careful, and helped her down onto the deck of the ship. "Welcome to the Silver Lining, home to the Endless Pirates."

Shauna looked up and around, impressed by the large vessel. 'It's incredible, like in the hologram books I read as a child…' she thought to herself. "Wow…" she whispered, not really paying attention.

Seeing her so amazed at the ship amused Jim. He smiled at her and leaned against the mast. "Yep, sure did cost a pretty penny. So tell me, what's a rich girl from a wealthy family like yours doing offering herself up to a pirate ship for ransom and smiling like she just had a dream come true?" he said, laughing slightly.

She looked at him, a hint of seriousness in her eyes. "Hey, just because I'm a noble doesn't mean I'm like the rest of them. Just like you act differently than most pirates… or at least the ones I've heard of. It's generous of you to let us live, let alone take only our money and one hostage. Aren't pirates supposed to kill everyone in their sight and take anything they can get their hands on?" she retorted, smirking slightly.

Jim scratched his head. "I guess you're right. But still… for a hostage, you sure are calm, excited even."

She shrugged. "What's not exciting about it? I mean, all my life I've done nothing but read books and go to a ball here and there, always following rules, and now I'm on a ship out in the far reaches of space. It's an adventure waiting to happen!" she cried, clasping her hands. She looked at the boy, who seemed confused, and returned to her calm state. "Sorry, I know I'm probably going the wrong way about this. And sorry for getting so excited." She said, blushing slightly due to embarrassment.

He laughed and smiled at her. "No, no, I see where you're coming from. Heck, back on my home planet I thought rules were strict when I was younger. I can't imagine what it's like being a noble. I'd probably suffocate." He glanced at her. "And… it's nice to finally meet a girl with a sense of adventure."

She looked at him surprised. "Really? Most guys I meet can't comprehend why I don't want to spend my life sewing and cooking, they think I'm a crazy dreamer who needs to get a grasp on reality."

"No way! Who'd wanna date some girl who just sits around doing nothing? Those guys sure do sound like morons. I like a girl who isn't afraid to live."

"It's nice to hear someone finally say that." They both smiled at each other. Shauna giggled slightly.

Jim scratched his head again. "So, uh… I'd better go check on the crew…" he said, looking away a bit nervously.

Shauna nodded and did the same. "Yes, of course…"

"Uh... oh yeah, feel free to look around the ship. I'll see you later, then." He said smiling.

She nodded again. "Alright, see you." She watched as he walked off to go help out the crew. A faint blush was on her cheeks, and she smiled softly.

The crew was finishing up the task of taking all their loot onto the ship, and the Silver Lining was just about ready to set sail. Shauna didn't want to get in anyone's way, so she just sat down on a crate by the railing of the ship and looked out at the etherium, amazed at all the stars glowing all around. A sad look glazed over her face as she realized how temporary this freedom would last. She sighed and looked up again, thinking to herself about the situation she had gotten herself into, and what might become of her on this journey.


End file.
